


I'll Never Wake Up

by xJaybirdx



Category: Dream Diary, Yume Nikki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJaybirdx/pseuds/xJaybirdx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madotsuki wanders onto Mars. Told from Mado's pov. Read while listening to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oox3T0mP9Yk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Wake Up

As I walked into the white, pale room, I saw a tall dark figure. He was standing before what looked like a piano.

The figure masterfully played a wonderful tune. It was sad, yet hopeful at the same time...

I closed my eyes, thinking of the days when I was at my happiest.

 

Feeling the urge to play the flute, I took it out of my pocket and began to play in tune with the piano man.

I saw him look at me, like he knew I had been there all along. We both stared at each other and played together for what seemed like hours.

Finally, he stopped and walked over to me. 

For some reason, I wasn't scared. He gave the feeling of seeing an old friend for the first time in years.

He gave a gentle pat to my head and smiled.

"Gurizingyu." I had to hold back a giggle. He must speak a different language than humans.

Pointing to himself, he spoke again, "Klahe, sut ge Masada." 

Masada.

I smiled slightly and pointed to myself, "Madotsuki." I pointed to the piano, "Play?"

Masada smiled and gave a small nod before taking my hand and walked over to the piano.

He gave the gesture that he wanted me to play alongside him. 

I blinked.

He was just like my old piano teacher.

 

We played together for hours. When he noticed I was yawning and blinking a lot, he calmly patted my head once more and lead me to a room with a giant circular bed.

We fell asleep together. It felt nice, to be in someone's arms as you fall asleep listening to their heartbeat.

It was strange though, falling asleep inside a dream. 

But for once, I didn't want this dream to end.


End file.
